The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, known as Phlox ‘Amethyst Pearl’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Amethyst Pearl’, or the “new plant”. The new plant was discovered in a production field of a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. on Oct. 11, 2011 as an non-induced branch sport on Phlox ‘Minnie Pearl’ and assigned the temporary accession number of 11-SP-PHL-101. ‘Minnie Pearl’ was originally found along a roadside in Kemper, Miss. in a natural population presumed to be a natural hybrid between Phlox maculata and Phlox glaberrima. The new plant has been asexually propagated by stem cuttings in the greenhouses at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The unique characteristics of the new plant have been found to be reproducible and stable in successive generations of asexually propagated and the resultant plants have been found to be identical to the original selection.
No plants of Phlox ‘Amethyst Pearl’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which may have been disclosed within one year of the filing date of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.